Revisited
by Emma-face
Summary: Catherine's having a day from hell, does Warrick have something planned that will make it better?A kind of sequel to First Kiss, rated M for a bit of tasteful smut.


**A/N: **This is kind of a sequel to _'First Kiss'_ my first YoBling story, but it stands on its own as well.

**Special Thanks to: **Tonyandzivafan (Stacy) from for keeping me going and listening to me rabble about this story.

Revisited

"Ugh!" Catherine slumped into a chair in the break room; awful didn't even begin to describe the day she was having, she was pretty sure they would have to invent a word to describe this particular day. She had overslept and as a result had possibly broken some world record for world's fastest shower. Frantically running around the house she barely had time to pour her a cup of coffee to keep her alert enough to drive to work but somehow did find time for a run in with Lindsey, who has decided she wants to get her navel pierced

"All my friends have got theirs pierced!" She pleaded.

"All your friends aren't my daughters!" Catherine replied coolly, trying to control her temper.

"It's my belly button!" Lindsey stated defiantly.

"No it's not. You're 15 years old, so it's my belly button until you turn 18 then it's your belly button. Of course by that stage you probably won't even want to get it pierced anymore." She argued.

"Come on Mom, please!" The young blonde girl made one final attempt to change her mother's mind.

"No Lindsey!"

"But..." She tried to interrupt, really wearing down her mother's patience.

"But nothing! I said no! End of discussion. I'm running late enough as it is!" She raised her voice, slightly losing control of the fiery temper she was trying to maintain.

Lindsey retaliated with a noise somewhere between a squeal and a growl that can only be made my teenage girls and she stormed off to her room, slamming every door she passed through on the way. Catherine rolled her eyes; she was going to pay for this when she got home.

When she got to work things didn't get any better, only worse. She was too late to catch assignments; she had to find out that she would be dealing with a B & E with Greg from Nick when she literally ran into him in the locker room. A task that really should not have been too taxing, except the owners really weren't co-operating; in fact they were actually doing the exact opposite of co-operating, they were getting in the way and berating Catherine and Greg as they tried to process the scene.

"Look lady! You called us! Now I assume that means you want our help, and if so then the best thing for you to do is to back off and let us do our jobs. Unless of course you don't want our help, in which case we can just leave right now because it really doesn't make much difference to me." She snapped at Mrs Magill, the owner of the house. She would pay for that later too.

And she did. By the time she and Greg had driven back to the lab Mrs Magill had already called and lodged a complaint about her. This meant that she then had to explain to Grissom what had happened and why she snapped at the woman. It took all the restraint she had to stop herself from slapping him silly when he continued to press her about her actions. Settling for telling him to drop it before storming into the break room where she was now lying, her arms folded on the tabletop with her head buried in them. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset or if she should just laugh at how bad the day was turning out. Getting up from the table and pouring a cup of what the lab called 'coffee' she headed for her office where she would spend the rest of shift doing paperwork.

A while later she was disturbed from her paperwork by a knock at her office door.

"Rough day?" Asked a familiar voice from the doorway. She looked up at him from the case file she'd been working on to see Warrick's face, it was the first time she'd seen him all day and it caused a small smile to grace her lips, despite the hideousness of everything else going on.

"Don't ask!" She sighed. He made his way towards her desk. Standing behind her he placed his strong hands on her shoulders and began to massage away all the tension that was building there. His fingers rubbed firmly but with a sensual touch to them too; she almost melted at his touch.

"Well," He began, leaning down to speak in her ear in a voice just louder than a whisper, "I hope you're not too tired because I'm taking you out tonight." He planted a soft, lingering kiss on her neck that sent shivers down her back before he stood up again.

"What?" She was confused; they didn't have plans, did they? It didn't matter, either way she still couldn't go. She turned her chair to face him. "I can't." She said, clearly disappointed. "I'd love to...I really, really, really would love to. I just can't. I have to get back to Lindsey and we had a fight and..."

He cut her off. "I already called your Mom and asked her could she look after Lindsey tonight and I even cleared it with Lindsey. I now know why she was extremely receptive to the idea of spending an evening away from you. " He laughed slightly. "I even arranged for us to have the night off!" He shot her the puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist, but pretended to just to save face.

"Well you really have thought of everything haven't you?" She smirked at him, her eyes defying her as the sparkled with delight over his thoughtfulness.

"Yes Ma'am!" She grinned at her, showing off his dazzling pearly whites.

"Alright then." She agreed, smiling widely – her day had just gotten a lot better. He'd went to so much trouble it made her feel special and made her completely forget about the otherwise shitty day she'd been having.

"I'll pick you up at 8 then." He smiled triumphantly, his eyes dancing with satisfaction and anticipation, "8!" He repeated as he opened the door and exited the office. She remained her office but when an hour later she still hadn't gotten any further with it she decided to call it a day and head home to get a little beauty sleep before her date tonight.

* * *

At exactly 8 o'clock there was a knock on Catherine's door. She knew before she answered it that it was Warrick so she made sure to put a little seductive charm into opening the door. Standing there on her doorstep, dressed in a black casual suit with a crimson red shirt (with the top three buttons undone of course) holding a bunch of red roses, all of which made him look gorgeous.

"These are for you!" He smiled, holding out the flowers. She accepted them from him, they were beautiful. "I'm going to put these in water." She turned from the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Stepping inside the house, Warrick closed the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen. She was carefully placing the roses into a vase of water. She was wearing black trousers that accentuated her tiny waist and perfect ass and a black and white patterned top, all of which made her look phenomenal. Standing directly behind her, he surprised her by planting a soft, drawn out kiss on her lips when she turned around. Wrapping his arms around her he spoke softly in her ear.

"You look beautiful!"

She blushed, this man had the ability to make her feel like a school girl again.

"And you look very handsome." She complimented him, playing with the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. His hold on her tightened as he pushed her against the countertop. Her fingers moved from his collar, sliding their way over his broad muscular shoulders up into his hair.

Breaking apart from the kiss, he gasped for air.

"We're going to be late for dinner." He told her when he regained his breath.

"Who needs dinner?" She rasped, her voice sounded husky and sensual. It made his spine tingle. She moved in and kissed him again. It took all his willpower to break apart from her again.

"Come on Cath." He half-laughed half-pleaded with her having to fight hard to resist her as she now ran her nails lightly down his chest. He wanted to give in to her temptation, to take her right there in the kitchen, but he had the whole evening planned and he wanted to go through with it. "I said I was taking you out, so let me!" There was a small commanding tone in his voice when he spoke that let Catherine know he meant what he was saying. This sent shivers of arousal throughout her body. She reluctantly removed her hands from his chest, crossing them across her own instead, pouting like a huffing child.

He rolled his eyes at her and laughed. "And you wonder where Lindsey gets it from?" He teased. She quickly uncrossed her arms and administered a sharp slap to Warrick's arm. He was surprised when it actually hurt. Sometimes he forgot that she was as strong woman in more ways than one. Kissing her one last time to win her over he then asked was she ready to go. After collecting her purse and jacket from the living room they left the house and got into Warrick's car.

They had reservations at a delicious Italian restaurant where Warrick found it very difficult to concentrate on his dinner because Catherine had slipped off her shoe under the table and was running her foot up and down his leg, caressing his thighs and all the while acting like nothing was going on. He tried hard to do the same, but she wasn't making it easy for him. Every time a waiter came over to them, Catherine would slid her foot further up his leg, forcing him to grit his teeth or cough to stifle a shiver or a moan from escaping him.

"That was not funny!" He grumbled when the waiter left, looking more than a little disturbed. She just laughed as he tried to maintain his huffy face. The same uncomfortable looking waiter brought them the check when they had finished and after a small fight Warrick paid the man, shooting Catherine a behave yourself look while he did so.

Back in the car Catherine couldn't quite figure out where they were headed. Looking around her she tried to recognise where the road was leading them but she was at a loss.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Warrick diverted the question. That didn't answer her question at all she still didn't know where she was going.

"Seriously, where are we going?" She pressed him for information.

"It's a surprise!" He said, his tone telling her to drop it.

"Well can I have a clue?" She asked, Catherine hated ambiguity.

"No!" He watched the road, smiling at the torture he was putting her through. She continued to look out the window, still watching for some clue, some indication of where she was headed. Eventually they pulled up outside some random club who's name seemed familiar to Catherine. A puzzled look spread over her face.

"You recognise the place?" He asked with an excited grin.

Things suddenly clicked in Catherine's mind.

"This isn't...it is isn't it?" She looked to him for affirmation.

"Yeah, this is the place you took me to after Tina filed for divorce." Still smiling he jumped out of the car and ran around to open her door for her.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as she got out of the car, wondering what he was up to.

"I just thought it would be nice to come back here to celebrate." He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the club entrance.

"Celebrate?" She asked, her brow furrowing as she looked at him. "What are we celebrating?"

"My divorce!" He replied like it was nothing. She looked at him in mild confusion for a moment before letting it slid over her; he knew what he was doing, she was just going to go along with it.

Entering the club they ordered their drinks and found a table to sit at. Small talk flowed effortlessly between them as it always did, until a somewhat serious expression drew across Warrick's face. There was a glint of nervousness in his eyes as he took Catherine's hand and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Look Cath, I...tonight, I wanted to take you out, I wanted to celebrate my divorce. I never thought I'd say something like that, that I'd want to celebrate a divorce but that's what you make me wanna do." He was spitting out all his words like he had to get them all out before they disappeared or he lost his nerve; it was strange to see him like this, he was usual so smooth and calm. "These past couple of months with you have been...amazing! You're amazing! I..." He paused, taking a breath he moved his hand up to cup her face, she sighed at the gentleness of his touch. Looking so deeply into her eyes he finally said the words he'd been wanting to say for so long.

"I love you!" A huge grin spread over his face. He was relieved he'd finally said it, he had wanted to tell her for so long, her wanted her to know how he felt about her, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops; he was in love with Catherine Willows.

Catherine blinked, she was in a slight state of shock. Did he just say he loved her? Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked back at him smiling softly,

"I love you too!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck catching his lips with her own and kissing him. He reached out his hands and pulled her onto his lap deepening the kiss. Their kisses got more and more passionate, their tongues pressing further into each other's mouths, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, both of them getting hotter by the second. That was until they were interrupted by a young brunette waitress who'd been standing holding their drinks for 5 minutes, unable to set them down due to the couple making out in front of the table.

Slightly annoyed by the interruption Catherine glared at the waitress as she set down the drinks and moved away as fast as possible. Warrick laughed when he saw the look she was giving the young waitress.

"She was just doing her job!" He chuckled. Catherine pursed her lips and squinted at him.

"What is it with waiters and waitresses ruining all my fun?" She asked as though there was some kind of cosmic force out to get her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He planted soft kisses along the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and deep inside her. Her scent was surrounding him and he began to gently nibble her earlobe before whispering huskily in her ear, "I've had enough of these interruptions, haven't you?" The desire in his voice thrilled her.

Grabbing her purse from the table and getting up quickly she turned to him, raising one eyebrow at him, "Let's go then!" She said seductively. They practically raced to the car. When he reached around her to open the door for her, she caught his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He let go of the car door, instead bringing his hands up to her face, his fingers getting lost in her strawberry blonde hair. He pressed her against the car; his whole body against hers, things were getting hotter than they were inside the club. Her hands started to make their way under his shirt, her nails lightly scratching his bare back eliciting a small moan from him. His own hands began to roam freely as well, his left hand still holding her head his right now made its way up her tight black top softly stroking her flesh.

The sudden appearance of dazzling head lights caused them to break apart untimely.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Exclaimed Catherine in frustration as the car drove past. Warrick feared for the passengers inside as she cursed them under her breath.

"Come on!" He said, pressing himself against her again pinning her to the car. "I know at least one place where we defiantly won't be disturbed." His breath was hot in her ear; his words even hotter, he opened the door allowing her to climb inside before he ran around to the driver's seat.

* * *

They drove back to Catherine's place in record time, his hands were already around her waist, stroking her sides with his thumbs when she was fishing in her handbag for her keys.

Frantically opening the door, they burst inside, unable to keep their hands off each other. Warrick's jacket was the first thing to go as soon as the crossed the threshold. Catherine's bag was practically thrown at the table by the door as her fingers began to undo Warrick's shirt. As they made their way down the hallway, lips still locked, Warrick's shirt found the floor. Pushing her hard against the wall, he pulled away and smiled at her. "Say it." He asked her in a pleading voice.

"I love you!" She said slowly meaning every word more than she had ever meant it before. They shared another kiss until again he broke away.

"I..." He pecked her on the lips.

"Love..." Again he kissed her gently.

"You..." Kissing her once more, only deeply and more passionately this time. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he carried her towards the bedroom. Kicking the door open, he sat her down gently on the bed.

"I mean that!" His voice strong and certain as he leant back into kiss her. As the heat rose, his hands made their way up her top, lifting it up and over her shoulders and then finally tossing it on the floor. Her hands were working the buttons of his trousers pushing them to the floor before he joined her on the bed.

He kissed his way along her collarbone as he released the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts and allowing him access to them. He ran his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth entirely, teasing it roughly with his teeth. She moaned at the sensation. He proceeded to move on to her other breast again causing her to gasp and groan. He undid her pants, pushing them past her hips and then off the bed entirely. He was still planting kisses all over her body. She could take it anymore. She grabbed his head by his hair and pulled it to her, kissing him desperately.

Without breaking contact with his lips she reached down and relieved him of his boxers. Taking him in her hand and stroking him gently a few times causing him to release a groan into her mouth. She stroked him a few more times, her grip firmer this time.

"Caaath!" He shuddered, his muscles tightening with the sensation. Rolling over, he pinned her to the bed. Sliding himself inside her he caused her to release a long moan onto him lips. He began moving inside of her in slow, deliberate thrusts, building up the momentum and sensation. He continued to kiss her; her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, all over her as she caressed his back and chest, digging her nails in and dragging them up his buttocks causing him painful pleasure.

The pace of his thrusts was increasing as their breathing became more and more ragged and their hands explored each other's bodies.

"Warrick!" She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. Feeling her walls start to tighten on him Warrick continued to thrust inside her, going as deep as he possibly could.

"I..." He strained as she began to climax, "I...love you!" He managed to say it before surrendering to his own orgasm. Falling onto the bed beside her he pulled her into his chest as they waited for their heart rates and breathing to return to normal. He kissed her gently on the forehead as she traced slow circles on his exposed chest. Contentedly they both lay there, eventually drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

_'Not such a bad day after all!'_ Catherine thought to herself as she stopped fighting to keep her eyes open, allowing herself to fall into a peaceful sleep next to the man she loved.


End file.
